Medina
Medina (Kālam: மதீனா Matīṉā), officially known as the Kingdom of Medina (Kālam: மதீனா இராச்சியம் Matīṉā Irācciyam) is a nation located on the South-Eastern part of the continent of Dovani, bordering New Mordusia to the South and West, the Hanzen Republic to the North-West, and the Federation of Utembo to the North. Medina gained her independence in 3355, following the Southern Hemisphere War, and is, since then, a client state of Indrala. The country has a population of 113,248,958. History Similarly to the other South Dovani states, Medina has had little pre-modern history. It is known that the original inhabitants of the peninsula were migratory hunter-gatherer groups, speaking unknown languages. In the middle ages, Medina was colonized by Kālam people from the continent of Vascania, who created several small kingdoms and city-states. Around the 15th century, these kingdoms entered trade relations with the Asli Sultanate, eventually adopting Ahmadism as a result of this trade. In 1526, the trading city of Madinat es-Salaam (city of peace in the Majatran language) became the center of a new polity, that managed to unify most of the peninsula under the Medina Sultanate. As the nations of Dovani began establishing colonies on the continent in the 25th century, Medina was included the South-Eastern most part of the Sekowan Protected Territory. During this period there were some sporadic contacts between the Medina Sultanate and Sekowo, but no full contacts were made. Medina War In 2561, Hutori passed legislation authorizing the exploration and colonization of part of the region of Medina. Shortly after this Sekowo demanded the complete cessation of the activities and the removal of all Hutori settlers, this was met with hostility from Hutori. After a year of deteriorating relations between the two countries Sekowo officially declared war on Hutori over the matter under the guise of Hutori having not only invaded Sekowan territory but violated the Dovani for the Dovanians treaty which explicitly forbade any non-Dovanian country from colonizing Dovani. Taking advantage of the fact that a Civil War broke out in Hutori at the same time, Sekowo began pressing against the settlement of New Adelia. Sekowo's involvement in the larger Hutori conflict ended after then Tennō Kayabuki ordered a small scale tactical nuclear strike on Unionist military targets in Hutori which lead to great backlash in Sekowo leading to Sekowo officially leaving the main Hutori conflict and focusing only on the remaining rebels in the New Adelia region. In the 2580's Trigunia, cooperating with Hutori sent a large surge of troops into the are, re-invading the territory. The surge lead to Sekowo losing roughly 40% of held territory. However shortly after Trigunia saw great internal strife, leading to the dissolving of the Trigunian military and near civil war in the country. Sekowo used this advantage to retake the invaded areas as well as the seven percent of territory still held by Unionist rebels. Sekowan Colonization Victorious in the Medina War, Sekowo moved on with the colonization of Medina, transforming the Medina Sultanate into a protectorate in 2592. In 2594, the Sultanate was abolished, and Medina became a state of the Federal Commonwealth of Sekowo. Under Sekowan rule, Medina enjoyed a large degree of autonomy, as it was legally considered to be an equal member of the Federal Commonwealth, just like the other 9 former protectorates and the Sekowan homeland itself. Zardic Colonization In March 2875 the sovereignty of Medina was transfered to the Federation of Zardugal, who integrated it into the Federated States of Dovani. Independence In 3344, as part of the Southern Hemisphere War, Indrala invaded the Federated States of Dovani, and Medina was occupied by Barmenian Crusaders and Kalopia in May 3345. During Indralan and allied occupation, the territories of South Dovani, including the State of Medina, were proclaimed independent in July 3348. The Takstov peace treaty of 3355 that ended the war recognized the independence of the South Dovani states. Government Similarly to the other South Dovani states under Indralan protection, Medina is a young state, with little independent experience. So far, Medina seems to be the most authoritarian of all South Dovani states, with the opposition continuously harassed by the ruling Medina People's Revolutionary Liberation Front, and there is a growing personality cult around the Head of State Engunan Rajasekaran. The government of Medina takes place in the framework of a presidential unitary authoritarian state, whereby the popularly elected Chief Executive (தலைமை செயற்குழு Talaimai Ceyaṟkuḻu) is also head of government. The legislative of Medina is the 400-member unicameral Legislative Assembly (சட்டப் பேரவை Caṭṭa Pēravai), which also has the responsibility of approving the cabinet proposed by the Chief Executive. Parties in the Legislative Assembly Geography Economy Demographics Category:Dovani